oblivionagefandomcom-20200214-history
Chive Clawson
"The capitol can't keep sticking all of us in there.. Something will happen. Maybe not today, not tomorrow. But someday. Surely not as long as i'll live." ~ Chive to Megan. Chive was the male tribute from District 12 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. He was a rebellious and overall kind individual, who would do what it takes to be the first District 12 victor in a long time. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Chives early life. Based on his rather strange features for someone from District 12. It's possible that one of his parents was an out-of-district transfer. Possibly from District 5, based on the red hair, which is common in District 5. 99th Hunger Games Chive, overall, was not a feared tribute. He was mostly a very motivational speaker, for rebellion, but other than that, he was not particularly strong or athletic, in fact being rather skinny. Triaining In training, Chive could often be found training alone or not at all. He typically stayed to himself, talking to his partner, Megan, once or twice in their time at the capitol. He showed very beginner use of swinging a sharp weapon. In his private session, he may have shown the game makers this minimal knowledge. He scored an embarrassing 2. Interview In his interview. He was pretty disliked, for having a low score, and at this point, being the final tribute, after Megan who was almost just as uninteresting to the capitol. Many people had left. Chive chose to quiet and curt with the host, Darion. Chive was nice and all, but he made it obvious that he wouldn't be giving the Capitol a good show any time soon. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Chive, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 4 Male, Elliot, and to the right of the District 9 Female, Shauna. Upon the start of the games, Chive took off to the cornucopia, trying to get as much stuff as possible, grabbing a knife. He proceeded to run the other way, colliding with both tributes from District 9, Shauna and Elio. Shauna fought Chive head-on, with Chive cutting her shoulder, and her bruising his cheek. Shauna shoved him into Elio, who he fell on top of. The stinging pain of his cheek almost stopped him, but he managed to grab Elios foot as the boy tried to get away. He was able to drag him down, grabbing his dagger with his free hand. It was no use, Elio kicked Chive in the face and escaped into the woods. Chive, stood, his face bloodied and bruised, didn't even see what happened, or who did it when a machete was swung into his arm, hitting the bone, he cried out, until he was chopped again, this time through the rib cage, dying almost instantly. He placed 16th out of the 24 tributes. Victims * Chive did not kill any tributes. Popularity * Chive was disliked for being rebellious, though the Capitol merely called it, "rude."